ToetoToe
by The Fire Lady590
Summary: Korra and Bolin are thirsty and decide to kick-back in a pro-bending friendly 'bar' which is frequented by the infamous Tahno and his Wolfbat cronies. He sees Korra and can't help but be attracted to the feisty Avatar. Tahorra From Tahno's PoV


He smirked from his place across the room, his teammates and fangirls gathered around him while he indulged them with team trash talking.

"Oh Tahno, tell us some more!" He brushed his fingers over the girl's cheek and smirked, "Well since you asked so nicely…." The leader of the Wolfbats stood up straight, swept his hair off of his brow, and started up again as his steely eyes swept the establishment over. That's when he saw her-the replacement waterbender for the Fire Ferrets- Korra. Her name was Korra and he deserved everything beautiful.

"Excuse me…" He said abruptly and pushed away from the tiny crowd that had formed around him and his teammates (though the girls and one fanboy were really there to gaze upon him).

Tahno swaggered over towards Bolin and Korra who successfully found a table by a window, tasty looking drinks in the earthbender's hands. "You must be the illustrious Korra…." Tahno hummed, his eyes moving up her strong body. He saw the muscles bulge underneath her skin with interest. He held out his hand to her and she gripped it. Her grip was like iron and a lot stronger than his. Tahno's fingers were crushed and his lip twitched with pain.

"Yep, I'm Korra and you must be-?" Bolin grinned and stretched back in his seat.

"I'm Tahno of the Wolfbats."

"Ohhhh yeaaaaaah, I've heard of you."

Tahno smirked and leaned onto their table as if he was some desired lover every person sought after. "I'm sure you have." She was even prettier up close and he vowed that he'd have her, that she'd be yet another girl he would seduce. No one could resist him or his charms.

Korra chuckled, "Yeah, I heard that you only wash your hair once every few months." Bolin snorted and sent his drink crashing to the floor.

Tahno blinked and grit his teeth together. No, no, no keep your composure, he had to remind himself.

"Is that what _he's_ been telling you?" He whispered, nodding towards the hysterical Bolin.

Korra shrugged, "Maybe…"

Tahno glared at Bolin, the urge to strike him down was almost unbearable, but he kept his cool. If he hit one of the opposing team members, his team would be immediately disqualified, and they've come too far to lose over a skirmish outside the ring. His eyes, full of poison, fell upon Bolin who winked at him and elbowed Korra's arm with jolly glee.

"You shouldn't listen to rumors, Avatar." He murmured, leaning in closer to her.

"Haven't you ever heard of personal space?" She growled and he smiled. It was so strange; the ineffectiveness of his charms on her. Most girls fell at his feet, but not her, not Korra. It made her all the more interesting…it made it a game.

"You'll be easy to beat….the other teams were useless…"

"Oh yeah? Wanna go toe-to-toe with me, pretty boy?"

She stood up and pressed her shoulders into his with a snarl on her face.

Tahno raised his eyebrows, enjoying their closeness. He could feel her anger and there was no denying his attraction to her.

"Go for it." His words were playful, amused, and mocking.

"Korra!" Bolin whined, "You can't hit him or we'll be disqualified!" Tahno could hear the oaf's words and grinned, causing the girl obvious frustration.

"Go ahead, hit me, Avatar, I know that you're dying to." He whispered and his thin and well-cared for eyebrows rose.

Ah, there; he had her right where he wanted her in a state of confusion and anger with their current, sticky situation. He had heard about her, seen what she could do, there was no way she had enough self-control to keep that fist down.

"Do it, I can see the desire in your eyes…"

Now she was confused and mildly puzzled beneath her angry expression that soon faltered into confusion.

He saw little blotches of red invade her dark cheeks and he chuckled.

"Have I really caught you in my web? You, who is so strong and sure of herself?" He caressed her jaw with his thumb. (Bolin's jaw dropped.) "You, who doesn't fall at my feet when I enter a room? You, who isn't, or rather who wasn't like the rest of them?" Tahno sighed and dropped his fingers away, blinded by his big-headedness and charm to notice the danger he was currently in. "Too bad, we could've really had-"The polarbeardog came through the window and let a loud, warning roar that rendered him, well, shitless.

Tahno reeled away quickly, moving as far as he could from the beast's sharp fangs and snapping jaws. Bolin just so happened to kick his leg out, so that their opponent could trip and fall onto his back, the wind knocked completely out of him.

"Thank you, Naga! This creep was starting to get on my nerves." Korra called out to the club at hand, patted the polarbeardog on the head, high fived Bolin, and grinned nefariously at Tahno who was shivering with shame (and fear).

"You might want to bring a diaper to the tournament next week." Korra said, trash-talking a formality amongst teams.

"Plus an extra pair of underwear to go over the diaper…." Bolin mused and stepped over Tahno's form to follow Korra out of the Pro-bending friendly establishment.


End file.
